


beautiful mess

by Senren_B



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, and pure teeth rotting fluff, this is just full of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senren_B/pseuds/Senren_B
Summary: “Jesper, stop! I’m serious.” Wylan laughed, covering his face with one of his hands and putting the other on Jesper’s arm.He had been (desperately) trying to teach him to play the piano all day but Jesper wasn’t the best student, to say the least.-Or, Wylan and Jesper are in love and having fun.





	beautiful mess

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!  
> i was missing the dregs but wylan and jesper especially and i was also inspired by one of leigh's recent tweet so i just really had to write this haha
> 
> you can also read it [here](http://lonelyoutsider.tumblr.com/post/160046687174/beautiful-mess)  
> hope you'll like it!

"Jesper, stop! I'm serious."

Wylan laughed, covering his face with one of his hands and putting the other on Jesper's arm. 

He had been (desperately) trying to teach him to play the piano all day but Jesper wasn't the best student, to say the least. How could this guy not miss any shot but still play the keys so wrong, Wylan had no idea. But he was pretty sure the fact that Jesper was not so focused played a big role in this. Whenever Wylan showed him which keys to play, the other would begin correctly but would then start playing whatever he wanted to (that is to say, a mess), most of the times totally out of tune. And he sometimes sang too.

"Jesper, please, be a bit more serious," Wylan said, smiling sweetly.

"What? But I _am_ serious! I'm just too much of an artist to go by your partitions," Jesper replied, in the most serious expression, a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, tell yourself that. But, in the meantime, your hands don't sound so 'artistic' when you play so off-key," Wylan replied cheekily.

He was not so pleased with himself, though, when he saw Jesper raise his eyebrows. A flush had already appeared on his cheeks before he even said anything and it only grew darker when Jesper leaned on the piano so he could face him and said:

"Don't worry about my hands, they can do plenty of things."

His face red, Wylan chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes. He then started playing a new tune on the piano, one a bit more joyful. Jesper seemed to like it and began playing random notes. Even though it started quite well, Wylan stopped caring about being off-key or not too and, soon enough, they were both playing a real cacophony. Both of them were laughing hard, happy in their musical mess. 

After a while of laughing so much, the two of them stopped slowly and tried to catch their breath. Jesper looked at Wylan, his face pink, this time from laughing. While the latter was still giggling, Jesper started slowly caressing his hair, getting his attention. As soon as those bright blue eyes were looking right into his own, he leaned in and kissed him. When their lips finally touched, Jesper felt the other smile and could not help but do the same. His hand was now on the nape of Wylan's neck, playing sweetly with his curls. Wylan linked both of his arms around Jesper's neck, switching his position on the bench a bit so that he could face him more. Jesper, to deepen the kiss even more, put his hand on the piano a bit too roughly, startling both of them when they heard the dissonance of the keys. They both broke the kiss, their eyes traveling from the other's to their lips, chuckling. 

Jesper kissed his boyfriend's forehead and then stood up. 

"Okay, playing the piano was fun, and kissing you was of course better, but let's do another thing now," he said smiling and taking Wylan's hand, leading the two of them to another room.

When they got to the kitchen, Wylan looked up at Jesper, a questioning expression on his face. Leaning against the kitchen cupboard, Jesper put both of his arms around Wylan's neck and smiled. 

"I suggest..." he began, wanting to create a bit of suspens, "we make waffles!"

At this, Wylan just smiled widely but still answered, "you do know that I have no idea how to cook, right?"

"Worry not! I make the best waffles in the whole country," he replied confidently, a smug smile on and winking. But, as the smaller one looked at him with a face of disbelief, he quickly added, "you can always ask Nina if you don't trust me!" 

Wylan chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Jesper's, whispering a badly faked exasperated "okay, I believe you Jes, stop". The taller one leaned in once more and kissed his boyfriend again. He pressed their lips hard and close for a long time, an arm around Wylan's waist and a hand on his cheek. He then started to press light kisses on each and every one of his freckles, along his jawline, down his neck... All along, Wylan couldn't help but laugh, Jesper's lips tickling him a bit. 

"Weren't we supposed to cook?" Wylan asked, eyes closed and sighing as Jesper kissed him right under the jaw. 

As an answer, Jesper just cupped Wylan's face and pulled him close so that their lips were pressed together once more. He then released him and went through the different closets, getting everything they needed to make their waffles. Wylan was only watching him, his cheeks still flushed, waiting to be told what he was supposed to do. When he seemed to have everything ready, Jesper taught him everything he needed to. He always stood up behind him, Wylan's hands in his, making sure he was doing everything correctly. (Wylan was more sure than he was staying close to him because of how much of a flirt he was. Not that he complained, though.)

Once again, everything had started correctly. But it seemed that, whenever it was just the two of them doing simple things, it could just _not_ end well. Wylan, being really concentrated on his task, wasn't really aware of what Jesper was doing. So he was rather surprised when he tossed flour all over him. More precisely, getting flour on his face out of nowhere surprised him, the fact that Jesper had thrown it did not. If he thought he would get away with it, he was so damn wrong. Wylan sneakily took one of the eggs that were next to him and got closer to the other, who was still laughing. He grabbed Jesper's colorful shirt and pulled him down, his eyes focused on his lips whereas Jesper's laughter was slowly dying down. When their mouths were only centimeters apart, Wylan just crushed the egg on Jesper's head. He then went back to what he was doing, looking rather proud of himself. 

"If you think you're getting away with it just because you're cute, you're so damn wrong, Wy," the taller boy said. 

He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it again at Wylan. What followed next was probably the most epic food war. Jesper, tired of the flour, started throwing the batter at Wylan while the latter thought that spilling milk was fun. 

When it ended, their kitchen was probably the dirtiest it had ever been and the two boys were covered in food. Their laughter could be heard in ever room of the mansion because of how hard it was. They honestly couldn't care less about the mess they'd made or how they would have so much trouble to clean everything, including themselves, (because of course they wouldn't let the domestics do it). The only thing that mattered to them in this instant was that they were finally happy together and they didn't have to worry about anything. Jesper, with one of his fingers, swiped some batter out of Wylan's face and licked it. 

"Not as good as waffles, but still good."

Wylan's cheeks immediately pinked, as they always did. He had the brightest smile on his face and how saints, Jesper loved this smile so much. He loved the flushed face and the shiny blue eyes in which he always lost himself and the expression of pure happiness he could see. And just the thought that he, Jesper, was the reason behind this smile made his heart miss a beat. It was his proudest achievement and he would never get tired of it. 

"Hm? And, tell me, how is this?" Wylan said, his face closed to Jesper's.

And then he kissed him, for probably the hundredth time today. But, honestly? Jesper would never grow tired of this. And it was the same for Wylan. No matter how many times they'd kiss, it'll probably be as great as the first time, or even more. Wylan was holding Jesper's face in his hands, standing on his tiptoes. When they broke the kiss to breath, he couldn't help but just kiss him again. And again. And again.

"I don't know, it's a close call..." Jesper told him when they finally separated. 

And even though Jesper had that flirtatious look on his face, Wylan could see that he was beaming with joy. His smile was as soft as it was sly and his eyes had that loving look as well as their usual teasing spark. 

"We're a beautiful mess, aren't we?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of him. He put his arms around Jesper's waist, hugging him so tight he could feel his heat radiating. He would probably only end up being even more messier but he could not care less. Being close to him was worth anything.

"We're beautiful," Jesper replied, kissing his boyfriend's nose, "that's all that matters."

And it was. The only thing that mattered was how happy and in love they were with each other. Everything else was not important. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr (@senrenb and @lonelyoutsider) or twitter (@wyvansunshine)


End file.
